Nothing is Perfect
by DaftLikeJack22
Summary: Draco Malfoy, sex god of Slytherin in 6th year. Lenne Chambers, delicate but deadly Slytherin 6th year. How would they keep a friendship strong through all the heartache of the Malfoys, Voldemort's power over Draco, and Lenne's family oath? Will their lov


This story would seem the same as all the others. Best friends hooking up in the end, discovering they're perfect for each other. Well, you're wrong. This story is of Slytherin proportions, where nothing is perfect. You'd never understand it if you saw it, you'd never believe the gossip about it. Yet, not very unlikely. Draco Malfoy, sex god of Slytherin in 6th year. Lenne Chambers, delicate but deadly Slytherin 6th year. How would they keep a friendship strong through all the heartache of the Malfoys, Voldemort's power over Draco, and Lenne's family oath? Will their love prevail?

Lenne was pushed back into memories of the last year as she reminisced of Draco…

_Draco calmly entered the portrait hole and gracefully found his way onto the couch, allowing himself to sit. There was so much going on in his mind that he couldn't think straight. So much, in fact, that he wasn't paying attention to anything he was doing, including how he was going about things. He was acting calm after all. ___

_Draco, of course, had always been somewhat of a player. He would snog a girl to get his way, or shag one to relieve himself of his urges, but lately there were two girls on his mind, that had nothing to do with sex, or kissing. ___

_Sure, he'd been with Pansy in both ways, but it hadn't been just about that, for him anyway. They had been like that for so long, it was just a regular thing. Then he had met Taylor, and again his lifestyle was thrown into a new loop. He hadn't even kissed her, and she was on his mind. It was just, different, and Draco wanted things kept the same. He didn't want to hurt either of them, and he was at a loss of what to do next. ___

_Lenne walked into the common room through the portrait hole, her books held in one hand. She saw Draco on the couch, looking utterly dumbstruck. She walked over next to him and sat down. She had a feeling he needed a reassuring smile or something but then she thought again. It was Draco Malfoy, she was talking about, after all. He wouldn't want a smile. He'd want something that benefited him somehow more. She smiled anyway; just making sure this Draco Malfoy was the same she had heard about. ___

_"Hi." She said, simply. ___

_Draco gave her a blank stare and blinked. He looked up at the ceiling in a 'why?' gesture, and then proceeded to find his face in his hands. He muttered to himself. Just what he needed, another girl to worry about. ___

_After he regained his composure, he sent her a glare. "Don't smile at me like that. Do you have something of importance to say? If not get out of my face." he told her thickly, not even in the mood to think of messing around with the pretty girl. ___

_Lenne quickly wiped the smile off her face. All right, so it was the Draco Malfoy she had heard about. She silently put a wall around her heart, like she did every morning when waking up. ___

_"What do you have shoved up your arse?" Lenne asked. "I was just trying to cheer you up." ___

_Shoved up his arse? What was he, gay? Yeah, like that would ever happen. Draco snorted at his own thought; it was funny to even imagine himself gay. Once he realized he snorted, a light blush graced his pale cheeks. Malfoys do not snort, you see. ___

_"Uhh...That is never spoken of again," he told her, his lips itching to smirk, but not able to bring himself to. He didn't have the ability to look intimidating right now. He was already frustrated, and now he was embarrassed too. ___

_Lenne giggled softly. His composure seemed to have gone out the window at the beginning of the conversation. Which couldn't have made her happier. She really didn't feel like dealing with an ego at the moment. ___

_"No, never spoken of again. Malfoys never snort, do they?" ___

_Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course not. The list is shorter of what I'm allowed to do. Talking about it, for one, is not one of them," he smiled, relieved she didn't seem like she wanted to shun him for not being Draco Malfoy, and just Draco. I mean, Draco liked the Malfoy part, most of the time, but let's just say it didn't help him get friends. ___

_Lenne laughed again. She never really noticed this side of Draco before. The side that actually could stand human conversation. ___

_"Oh really? Maybe I'll be able to crack the secret that is Draco Malfoy." She said, a grin playing on her lips. "You're allowed to piss by yourself, right?" She laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist." ___

_"No way, I hold up my walls to well. My facade is perfect, just like me. As for the pissing part, do you really want to know?" he raised an eyebrow, of all the questions. ___

_She could have resisted if she wanted to, but he decided not to hold it against her. He had never really talked to the girl, and wasn't even sure if he knew her name, but now felt embarrassed to ask. He knew she knew him, then again who didn't? He figured he'd find out some other time, no big deal right? ___

_Lenne shook her head. The facade comment took her by surprise. In some ways, she related to him in ways she thought impossible. ___

_"No I don't really want to know. I was joking, but I really hope you can." ___

_Lenne hit her head lightly. ___

_"I am so weird. I haven't even told you my name. It's Lenne. Chambers, to be exact." ___

_Draco's eye threatened to twitch. A Slytherin, agreeing to their weirdness? This was an odd Slytherin indeed. ___

_"Glad you don't want to know, because I don't want to tell," he said innocently, as if he was hiding something. He gave a small laugh, "So formal are we? Just how you were raised? Oh, how rude of me." he cleared his throat, like he was about to say something important, "I'm sure you have no idea who I am. Draco Malfoy, I would tell you my titles, but there are too many to name." ___

_He knew she knew who he was, but when thinking on how he was raised, you never were introduced without introducing yourself after. It was just a reflex. ___

_Lenne rolled her eyes. ___

_"Oh now you make it so tempting, I just have to know!" Lenne said, sarcastically about the pissing comment. ___

_"Oh yes. My mother used to say when I was younger 'If a Chambers is nothing else, they are formally introduced.'" Lenne smiled. ___

_That's how it all began. In the Slytherin common room, on no special day in particular. Lenne happened to find Draco in a weak spot, opening his heart to a friend. Over months, they became stronger and stronger in their friendship. They found love in each other in ways they thought impossible. Lenne found strength in him, Draco found peace in her. They had heartbreaks and letdowns, but in the end, they always had each other for comfort. ___

_Draco's eyes filled with a twinge of anger. Lenne didn't deserve that at all. Was he the only person who really understood what a good person she was? ___

_"That wasn't right for him to do that. I do know how honest you are, and I'm sure he knew it too. He shouldn't have started something like that if he liked someone else." Draco's body shook with suppressed rage. He couldn't get over the fact that anyone could disrespect her like that. Sure, he had shag-buddies as Lenne oh-so-kindly pointed out, but that's just it. They liked being just shag-buddies, and Lenne was just too good for that. ___

_"It's true, sometimes you have low self-esteem. But, you have something better. You just proved that you have self-worth, and that my dear friend is so much better. I threw myself away, and I regret it everyday. I know you won't have to worry about that...I know that was off topic, but that just hit me, and I had to say something. I'm really proud of you, Lenne..." He gave her a rare smile, though to her they weren't all that rare. ___

_Lenne looked down at her feet. ___

_"Yes, I know it was wrong of him. But it was wrong of me too...I mean, I let him know how much I cared right away. I don't even know if I really liked him...or if I still do...because I never really realized how sick I am of being alone. Everyone seems to be pairing up...and I'm just here. Admiring the beauty of love...living through other's happiness." She smiled as he said he was proud of her. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, in a totally platonic manner. "I'm proud of you too Draco. You've made mistakes, but you're trying to change and that's worth everything." She said, smiling brightly up at him. "Just that you're here...it means the world to me." ___

_Lenne smiled, and laid her head on his shoulder. She couldn't believe she had doubted his integrity before, when she first met him. She was so glad...if he was her only friend the rest of her life, she would be content. ___

_"It's okay, Draco, really. I know you're happy...and that makes me happy. So don't worry. And also don't worry about slapping you, you know I won't hold back." She said, with a wink. She was starting to feel better. ___

_She sniffed and laughed all at once. ___

_"I'll never leave you all alone! I'll always be here and you know that! Even if I get the best guy in the world and a fancy mansion...I'll always be there for you. But you'll have to deal with this." She smiled and motioned towards her puffy, red face. "But thank you." ___

_She hugged his torso tightly. "What would I do without you?" _  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
